Silk's Story
by gillianhinton
Summary: Silk Kaiden, a District 1 Tribute has been put into these Hunger Games not under her own terms. Full of back stabbing alliances (literally) and deceiving plot twists. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

_I obviously don't own anything from the Hunger Games except the characters I've made up. I'm not that good. _

**Chapter 1**

I took a firm glance around my new surroundings. The Cornucopia was right in the middle of the brown soil covering the ground. The sky was barely visible through the dark pines circling me and the other tributes. Behind me, the ground slowly sloped upward until I could see a border about 50 feet above. It looked like a complete circle, a hole, and one that would keep us prisoners for the evil pleasure of the Capitol. I guess the expression 'go die in a hole' was not so much an expression anymore.

I nervously rubbed my hands down my light, black, springy leggings and up my sides, which were clothed in a tight, black leather jacket, not suitable for running, and a simple black thin strapped shirt. A pair of comfortable, well-fitted combat boots completed the outfit. The boys looked the same except that their leggings were a bit looser.

My long, curly caramel hair is tied in a thick ponytail that showers over my back. That'll get caught in something for sure.

I analyze some of the other tributes, trying to find the few I had come to recognize. I easily spot the other Careers, my fellow alliances, all of them staring hungrily at the Cornucopia. The girl from District 5, with fiery red hair and slanted violet eyes, determinately eyes a large backpack and a set of knives. I had seen her in training and she was defiantly a fierce opponent. The boy from 12 with the curly brown hair and intense grey eyes moved nervously on his plate. The girl from District 3, with the elfish face and mousy blonde hair glanced around the arena with narrowed eyes, as if she was making a plan. On my left, the girl who I think is from District 10, looks right into my eyes, staring at me as if I was a huge monstrous bear, about to rip off her flesh. On my right was a shrimpy boy, probably the age of twelve. He had an upturned nose and a scowl on his face, like he was only annoyed to be here.

I'm so focused on the other tributes that I'm caught off guard as the gong sounds. I rush to the Cornucopia, blindly. Being fifteen and small for my age, I have a natural sprinter's body shape, with strong legs and a small upper body. I quickly catch up to the other faster tributes, who were lucky to get a 3-second head start ahead of me. I glance to my left to see the District 10 girl 2 paces behind me, arms pumping in the urge to beat me. _My first victim _I think. I see the panic flash in her eyes, again, as if she can read my thoughts. She starts picking up the pace, something I am unable to do. I was already at full speed. She gets to the Cornucopia first and snatches a long axe and flings it towards me. She has poor aim and it flies past me, into a pine, startling its nettles. I spot a knife close to me and snatch it up while running full speed towards the girl. Her brown eyes scream terror but I ignore it and plunge my knife into her heart. The girl slams to the ground, lifeless. I turn around just in time to see a knife zooming towards my forehead. With adrenaline surging through my veins, I tumble to the ground to see it thud into the boy from District 12's side, who was unlucky to have been standing behind me. He falls to the ground and I am shocked to see his grey eyes dull, staring blankly into the dark forest. I whip around to see who had thrown the knife. The girl from is District 5 squinting at me dangerously. Two more glittering daggers are in her hands. She glares at me for a moment but runs off into the forest, deserting the Cornucopia with the large backpack she had been watching earlier. I get back on my feet and I notice that the noise around me has settled. No more knives clashing on knives. No more heavy footsteps of panicked children. And no more screaming. Except for…

I twist around to see a tall girl corner another against a pine, her dagger ready to slit the others throat. The girl was howling and shrieking in what I assumed was fear. I heard the _shluck _of the knife skim her neck and a cannon blew. The dead girl slumped over and hit the ground.

The living girl, Quill, a District 2 volunteer, strutted over to me with a poisonous but smug scowl. She slammed her shoulder into mine and handed me her bloodied knife.

"Clean that." She snapped.

"Who do you think I am? Your personal slave?"

I shot her an angry glare.

"Don't make me turn you into one!" She sneered, taking an arrow from her quiver and jeering it dangerously close to my throat. I waggled her used knife in her face, making sure to splatter some of the blood on her face. Just as she was about to pounce on me, someone called out from behind her.

"Hey! Knock it off will you?"

Mason, Quill's District partner, jogged over to where we were standing, and put himself in a dangerous position, right between the two of us. But he was quite a bit taller than Quill and me, and had a slight advantage if another fight did break out.

"We are alliances. This needs to stop." He scolded.

I raised an eyebrow. Quill and I shared a glare and we could tell we only agreed on one thing right now. And that was that this wouldn't stop. I knew that right from the moment we met.

_Please leave a review! I have more prepared but I need to know if people want it! :D Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own any thing related to the Hunger Games besides my own characters. Obviously. _

It was the first day in the training center that I'd actually gotten to know her. She was hostile and moody, and unwelcoming to my genuine hello. She was fine with everyone else in the Careers, except me. She immediately took over as leader in the group without a word being spoken. It was an obvious choice, because she was the oldest of the six of us. But it didn't mean I had to like it.

Anyways, in the training center, we had had many exchanges and it certainty wasn't about how good I thought her aim was. We would break out in fights and arguments, causing huge commotions. Peacekeepers would regularly have to get involved. She had 'accidently' shot arrows at my head three times, and she had a nasty cut down her left shoulder were my knife had 'slipped.'

Then, after training was over and we had to show our skills to the Gamemakers, I had scored a 10, the highest of the Careers. The others happily congratulated me, except for Quill of course. I remember her cold glare, covering her heated fury as her weak 7 followed shortly after mine. Obviously she had messed something up and the judges were not impressed.

The others had scored fine, with eights and nines. But they all wanted to know how I had gotten my precious ten.

To be honest, I just winged it.

I didn't have some well thought plan that I knew was going to guarantee me a phenomenal score. It wasn't my first instinct to be the best, to be better than all the others. I would have been perfectly content with a 7 but I had scored a 10. By doing one thing.

I ran.

See, when I get nervous or anxious, all my energy gathers in a tight place in my chest, and I've discovered that yelling, or being physical helps me get rid of it and needed to be calm if I wanted to do my best. Now, screaming and shouting wouldn't have exactly impressed the Gamemakers. So I decided just to sprint around the training center, as if I was just giving myself a warm up. After what I thought had only been about a minute, I stopped, now not quite as antsy, and grabbed a few knives to throw at some targets. But I was stopped by the Gamemakers collective clap.

They were all staring at me in awe. I was completely confused, because I hadn't done anything yet. I hadn't gotten to show off my knife throwing, fire making, not even my special move which I was saving for the end, where I could drop from 15 feet above the ground and roll, landing on my feet. It was something I had been practicing and I wanted _someone _to see it.

"You are free to go!" one of them called from they're table, which was heaped with scrumptious Capitol foods.

I walked to the door, unsure of what was going on, and I must have had a silly look on my face because some of the Gamemakers started chuckling as I left.

Now at the time, I didn't really put two and two together, and think, _What did you do in the training center Silk? Well, I ran. And that's about it. _It was more like, _What did you do in the training center Silk? Nothing. I did nothing. Or did I? Do I just forget? What's going on? That tart on the table looked delicious. _Once I had gotten back from the Training Center, I plopped down on my bed in my temporary room in the Capitol. I still remember running my fingers through the furry fabric of my blankets, wanting to curl up and sleep in them forever. Instead, I got up to find my escort, Falaroy Cozette, to tell him what happened.

"How did it go?" He asked flamboyantly, a smile plastered on his face, making the skin around his mouth look extremely tight. Falaroy was just another Capitol creation, his snowy skin spotted with multi-coloured dots, some small, some large, that all had texture that clumped on top of his skin. He had a poofy Mohawk of hair that matched his skin tone and it looked as if every candy store in town had exploded against his skin and hair. He wore a violet silk suit and black dress shoes with a black tie to match. On his disorienting face, neon pink eyeliner and eye shadow coated his eyes and his lips were smeared with a bright yellow lipstick. He was just too dolled up with make up and his hideous skin transformation was too different. I found him comical, and I could never take him seriously.

"It went okay I guess." I answered. "I didn't really do anything. But when I left, the Gamemakers were all clapping for me. I did a running warm up first and then…"

A thought suddenly dawned on me.

"Falaroy?" I chirped. "How much time do I get in the Training Center to show off my skills?"

"Well about a half an hour. Why do you ask?" His smile was still stuck on his face and it was starting to creep me out.

"Oh… its nothing. I have to go… Have a shower! Yeah, I'm really sweaty after my time with the Gamemakers. Will you excuse me?"

Falaroy had a rather disgusted look on his face and waved me off.

"Yes, leave before you contaminate me."

I gave him a look that said _What?_ Contaminate him? He couldn't have been serious. I rushed to my room and slammed the door behind me, not wanting to think of him anymore. My thoughts soon strayed to the training center.

I couldn't believe it. For a whole 30 minutes, I just ran? How had I not even been aware of what I was doing? No wonder they were clapping. I'd like to see they're fat butts run. They probably wouldn't even last 30 seconds, never mind 30 minutes. I started to feel somewhat proud of myself. They probably hadn't seen anyone do that before. Running is so simple, but so difficult at the same time. It takes high stamina and endurance. It helps that I have my natural runners body. I sometimes practiced running at home in District 1, timing myself to see how fast I could run to school and back. But my time in the Training Center was my new record, and I guess using my special jump/flip trick wasn't needed. I'm startled out of my thoughts as cannons begin to explode, and I count them in my head, until I get to 13 cannons. We'll find out who they were in the sky tonight. That mean's there is 11 of us left. _11. _

I watched the noisy hovercrafts snatch the lifeless bodies away from the Bloodbath, all of them leaking blood and other things I really didn't want to know. I glanced at the Cornucopia, stocked with all of the supplies we needed to survive the next few brutal weeks. It was awesome being a Career right now.


End file.
